


𝑷𝑬𝑻|| yandere kurapika

by xoxozara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxozara/pseuds/xoxozara
Summary: 𝘠𝘖𝘜'𝘙𝘌 𝘔𝘠 𝘗𝘌𝘛 𝘕𝘖𝘞~⇒𝑾𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 (𝒀/𝒏) 𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒌𝒊𝒅𝒏𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒔 𝒂 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒍 𝒑𝒆𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝑪𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐, 𝑯𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒌𝒂, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑭𝒆𝒊𝒕𝒂𝒏 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝑲𝒖𝒓𝒂𝒑𝒊𝒌𝒂 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒖𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒔𝒂𝒇𝒆, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒂 𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒓'𝒔 𝒑𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒓'𝒔 𝒑𝒆𝒕.◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈❝They assaulted you, huh?Well don't worry, I'll take good care of you.❞◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈◆◈『Smut, Fluff, & Angst』Originally published on my Wattpad: @bitchyz-chanStarted: 01/25/2021Ended:↳I do not own any of the characters in this book, they belong to the Hunter x Hunter franchise written by the lovely Yoshihiro Togashi besides (Y/n) and any other OC that I come up with~
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. I| STRIPPERS

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅChapter 1ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

**STRIPPERS**

-

-

-

The blinding strobe lights that hit the slithering bodies moving up the metal pole, their dances not matching each other and having no rhyme or reason to them. They just went where the flow of the music took them, not a single other thought went through their minds except this main focus.

The sweaty bodies packed closely together, not saying a word, completely in awe of the performance in front of them, many with lewd thoughts running through their minds.

The booming music reverberating around the brightly colored room, vibrating in everyone's ears as the women kept in tune with it. Skinny, long legs being hitched in the air, a small fanning of an arm out for dramatic effect.

A small pant.

A click of a stiletto.

A drop of sweat splattering on the floor.

This was the life of a strip club.

There was one particular girl that stood out from the rest of them however, one girl so mesmerizing and beautiful, the way she moved her body seemed as if she were a rare creature swimming through the depths of the sea without a care in the world.

A predator in no fear for its life, moving gracefully through the waves, the other creatures going out of its way just to watch as she goes by confidently, knowing that she was the star of the show, knowing she was the center of attention.

Whenever she danced it seemed like time itself had completely stopped in the room, while the outside world, the world that wasn't lucky enough to see her dance, kept going on with their normal night.

Ah yes, she was quite beautiful.

The way her glittering skin sparkled underneath the lights, the way her hair would catch those same lights and make her appear to be glowing, her smooth skin exposed for the entire world to see.

This girl was you.

Y/n L/n. 

And you had caught the attention of a man who didn't seem to stand out much, but, he stared at you with such an intensity from over the top of the glass of whiskey in his hand that you even felt it--- and shuddered involuntarily. 

This man was Chrollo Lucilfer and he was determined that by the end of the night, you would be in his arms and he would take you home where he would never let you go. 

"What's the plan boss?" A man on the shorter side asked, leaning over to him. He too was intrigued with this woman who stood out so much more than the other strippers who constantly tried to one up you. 

He chuckled, his laughter louder then he had intended from the glass bouncing it back up. 

"Just be patient, Feitan." 


	2. II| LAP DANCE

𝐏𝐄𝐓  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅChapter 2ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

**LAP DANCE**

-

-

-

"Y/n, you have a request in room number 3." 

"I thought I told you that I was taking any tonight." 

Your manager looked frazzled as per usual as she made her rounds around the club attempting to keep the clientele satisfied. She looked at you near tears and you began to feel bad for scolding her. 

"It's ok, I'll do it, just don't book me for anymore tonight." You mumbled, running a hand through your hair that was slowly coming out of the hairstyle you had put it up in. 

"Will do, sorry about that Y/n." She seemed relieved that you had allowed this one time to slip and you clicked into room number three, plastering on a fake coy smile that you always graced whenever you gave a private show. 

In this case, the man was actually handsome. He had on a plain black t-shirt, plain black jeans with rips in the knee, and some kind of headband around his forehead that his black hair fell over. 

"Hello beautiful." 

"Hello Chrollo." You said, remembering the man's name on the sheet, "How may I be of service to you on this lovely evening?" 

"Well come over here and I'll show you." He said, patting his lap. 

You walked over to him, his eyes tracing paths down your curvy figure and you stood over him before he grabbed you around the waist, turned you around and placed you on his lap. 

You blinked, not used to being ordered around but went along with it and began grinding your hips around on him. A satisfied sigh escaped him as he moved his hands around to rest on your thighs, squeezing them a little. 

You weren't used to being touched so lightly and carefully, his fingertips felt like feathers brushing up against your skin, his breath on the back of your neck, a cool breeze. 

"Am I allowed to touch you in any other places?" 

"Well obviously." 

He chuckled softly. "Just asking for consent." 

You hummed, continuing your smooth movement against him, now feeling something hard pressing against your thigh. He moved his cool hands up your waist and up the sides of your stomach, resting them on your breasts. 

He toyed with them, rubbing small circles around your nipples, you shuddered, feeling butterflies fluttering around in your stomach from his touch. 

Never in your entire career of being a stripper and giving countless lap dances to forgetful faces, have you ever gotten aroused by another man touching you. 

You were used to doing all the work yourself, having to listen to their disgusting groans and grunts, sounding like they were pigs in a pen wanting to be fed.

But this guy... this guy was different, he was the type of guy to get you on your back and submit to him, despite usually being the dominant one, you could see yourself under him. 

"Hey Y/n---" He cooed in your ear, spiders crawling up your spine at his tone of voice. 

"Y-Yes?" 

"How about after your shift, you come home with me?" 

You nodded your head before you even knew what you were agreeing to and he kissed the side of your neck lightly, his warm breath making goosebumps form in that area. 


	3. III| SPIDER

𝐏𝐄𝐓  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅChapter 3:ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

**SPIDER**

-

-

-

You were distracted throughout your shift for the rest of the night. 

The mysterious man had disappeared, saying that he would be waiting for you outside. You tried to tell him that it was going to be a while and that it was cold, so maybe wait in the club. He only brushed your cheek with the back of his hand and said:

"Don't worry about me, darling." 

Those words made you extremely flustered, but you managed to get through your shift with little to no mistakes. You got paid a lot in tips and finally... _finally_ it was over and the club was closing down for the night. 

Men left, the strobe lights were clicked off, and the many sweaty girls took off their tall heels and limped into the changing room to shower and get back home to their kids or convict boyfriends. 

You chatted with your boss who was in shambles, downing a bottle of whiskey to wait until the changing room had less people in it. You loved your job, but not necessarily the people who abided in it every night, you were fine with ignoring them until hopefully you got a more stable job. 

"Well have a good rest of your night, Sara." You said to your now drunk boss who waved lazily at you, a wide goofy grin on her face. 

Taking off your shoes, you rested your sore feet on the somewhat sticky ground and quickly walked into the changing room, where you showered off the sweat and glitter that had collected on your body and got dressed in some sweat shorts and a plain white crop top. 

Looking around, you saw that you were the last one in and you sighed, slinging your bag over your shoulder and turning off the lights to the room and headed out, waving at everyone who was cleaning up one last time. 

Sure enough, when you walked outside in the cool night air you saw him standing outside smoking a cigarette and smiling at you. There were two other men there with him that you assumed was his friends until you noticed one of them and scowled. 

"What are you doing here _Hisoka_?" You spit out bitterly. 

"Oh hey Y/n~" He purred, sauntering up to you, "How are you doing my beautiful?" 

You shied away from him, sticking your hands in your pocket. "I thought Sara told you that you weren't allowed to come within 30 feet of this club, ever since your little incident." 

That "little" incident resulted in a stripper being raped and then murdered. 

"No need to get so harsh dearest, I'm simply here for my good friend Chrollo." 

"Oh? Is that so?" 

"You see, we're all part of the same group--- I'm sure you've heard of us, The Phantom Troupe." 

You took a sharp breath, the night air piercing your lungs and you gulped, feeling nervous. 

"Why is your aura so uneasy? Are you perhaps--- scared of me now?" Chrollo says, walking up to you. 

You suddenly felt so vulnerable and short compared to these two men lingering beside you, well beside the other one who was definitely shorter than you--- he was cute though. 

"I-I-I--- I should probably g-go." You stammered, feeling waves of nausea and anxiety rush through your body. 

You tried to turn and walk away but he grabbed onto your arm, only making the feelings burning through your body more prominent and you stared up at him with wide eyes. 

"You're not going anywhere." He smirks, suddenly whisking out a white handkerchief and shoving it over your nose and mouth. You felt dizzy, the entire world around you spinning and you fell forward into his arms, which he caught you and blacked out. 


	4. IV| KIDNAPPED

𝐏𝐄𝐓  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅChapter 4ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

**KIDNAPPED**

-

-

-

You woke up, your entire body feeling stiff, your head pounding from an unwarranted headache. 

You opened your eyes slowly, feeling like weights were attached to your eyelids and immediately saw three people staring down at you. You attempted to scramble up but your arms were tied to the headboard above you and your ankles in the same predicament. 

A piece of fabric was shoved into your mouth and your entire body felt cold despite your clothes still being on. A small whimper escaped the back of your mouth, making the three men smirk at your fear. 

"Hey darling~" Chrollo cooed, walking up to the bed side and sitting down, "You look so pretty all tied up like that." 

You couldn't even try and make a sound from how much fear you were under. Sure, you've heard about this type of thing before, strippers getting attacked when they walk out of a club by a crazed fan and getting kidnapped or even worse, killed. 

You never thought it would happen to you though. 

And now there were three men who were part of a dangerous gang that kills people and steals, with the most terrifying sadistic looks on their faces. 

Hisoka reached a hand out and brushed his hand across her face, your entire body flinched away and your head turning to the side to get rid of his disgusting touch. 

"She's so skittish." The shorter man said, "That's kinda hot." 

He ran a hand up your leg, reaching up slipping them underneath your baggy shorts. 

You attempted to kick his hand away and he smirked, licking his lips. 

"Can we fuck her boss?" Hisoka asked, cupping onto your breast with his hand and squeezing lightly. 

"Yea, she wanted this to begin with... right Y/n? You said you would come to my house? Don't you remember that?" 

Your entire body trembled in fear at those words, because he was right, you _had_ agreed to this and now you were stuck, with no way to contact for help and in the hands of raging psychopaths who would probably kill you with absolutely no remorse. 


	5. V| FEELS GOOD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: non con sex turned to con

𝐏𝐄𝐓  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅChapter 5ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

**FEELS GOOD!**

-

-

-

"Now it'll be okay Y/n, just be a good girl and do as we say and we won't have any problems." Chrollo said, smirking, as Feitan moved over to your side and blindfolded you. 

All your senses were heightened in this situation, you couldn't see and you couldn't move but you could feel them standing around you. 

It felt foreboding, it felt like you were being stalked like someone's prey. 

You were the prey and they were the predators, hunting you and making you feel as if you wouldn't make it out of this situation alive. 

Like a lion chasing a gazelle. 

You wished for anyone, anyone to come and help you and save you from the situation you were about to be put in. 

A hand ran up your thigh and you tremored as it creeped and crawled up your shorts. They unlaced the white shoelace holding them up and pulled them down past your thighs, knees, until they were completely off and tossed aside to the floor. 

You felt exposed to the world and you tried squeezing your thighs together but someone-- you couldn't tell who-- held them open. A finger grazed against your sex and your entire leg stiffened from the feeling, a muffled exclamation slipping out of you from behind the gag. 

Someone pulled the fabric aside and a cold fingertip began circling around and around your clit. You tugged at the restraints with your arms, your legs moving around as much as they possibly could. 

It was oddly quiet and you didn't like it but you could tell there were different people doing separate things. One person was holding open your thighs with their hands and the other was teasing you, trying to make you cry out. 

You refused to do so and you bit down hard on the fabric in your mouth, that was until two fingers were roughly shoved in you and you arched your back like a cat, a loud moan escaping you from the feeling of suddenly being filled up. 

The fingers thrusted roughly and deep inside you, showing you no mercy and not stopping for anything no matter what you said or did. You swallowed on some of the saliva that had collected in your mouth, almost choking. 

It felt good, but you didn't want it, just because it felt good doesn't mean you wanted it. 

Another finger was inserted into you and your entire body jolted, your face felt like it was on fire. The fingers curled up inside you and hit your g-spot. Even though it hadn't been going on for a long time, your body began trembling, showing that you were about to reach your climax. 

You heard a low chuckle as the pace increased and you released with a loud moan, waves of pleasure going through your body. Chest heaving and sweat beading up on your face and dripping down. 

"So cute~" Someone purred in your ear, you didn't even flinch, feeling like you were high in the clouds. 

You felt your ankles getting untied and you perked up, debating on whether or not to kick someone in the face. 

"Don't you dare try and kick." Chrollo's voice warned, like he was reading your thoughts. 

You slumped down, your body growing limp until someone hoisted your bottom half up. You had no idea what was happening until you felt something slide inside you. 

You muffled incoherent words through the fabric, trying to say stop, but obviously they couldn't hear you. It felt big and it stretched you out a lot, tears sprang to your eyes from the pain of adjusting to it but then it started to feel good and you were unsure of whether or not you were being raped or if you wanted to have this happen. 

It was tripping you out that you couldn't tell who was fucking you, until you heard a low sigh that sounded like Chrollo and you felt more at ease knowing, still tense and scared, but a little more relieved. 

He started thrusting into you and you grabbed onto the headboard, moaning as it slid in and out of you, hitting your cervix. Someone took the gag out of your mouth so you were free to talk, but no words came out and instead satisfied whimpers and cries. 

Someone slipped their hand up your shirt and started palming your breasts, moving their finger in a circle around your nipple until it was hard. They pulled at it and you suddenly felt a warm breath on it and then something wet lick the tip of it. 

You bit down on your bottom lip as teeth grazed against it and a tongue circled around it. You recognized how the hands felt and remembered that his name was Feitan. He grabbed onto the other one and continued what he was doing. 

You suddenly felt your head being turned to the side. 

"Open your mouth." Hisoka's purr said above you. 

You obeyed and opened your mouth. He shoved his dick in your mouth and didn't stop until the entire thing was in, his tip in your throat, and you were gagging and choking on it. 

He started lightly moving his hips back and forth, satisfied groans slipping out of him. It was certainly an interesting sight to see, but you felt so good being manhandled in this way, having no control over your own actions. 

Feitan moved away from you and Chrollo took himself out of you, leaving you with an empty feeling until it was back, but it was bigger.

 _Way_ bigger. 

Feitan was definitely rougher than Chrollo, not giving you time to adjust to the obvious size different and instead shoved himself all the way, gripping onto your thighs, digging his nails into your skin and began fucking the shit out you. 

Your moans that slipped out of you with Hisoka's dick still in your mouth reverberated through his core, he grabbed onto the back of your head, intertwining his fingers through your hair and began face fucking you, saliva dripping down your chin and tears streaming down your face. 

You didn't feel violated anymore, you instead felt wanted and lusted after... even if you were kidnapped by a dangerous gang of thieves, you could get used to this, because it felt so fucking good. 


	6. VI| MY SAVIOUR

𝐏𝐄𝐓  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅChapter 6ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

**MY SAVIOUR**

-

-

-

It had been a few hours since they got bored of you and left, your body was aching in pain and you couldn't stop trembling. Sure, it might have felt good but does that really mean you enjoyed it? 

Just because it felt nice doesn't necessarily mean that--- you were conflicted and confused. The room was pitch black, not any light seeped into the room, considering there were no windows. 

The only colour around you was black, black as the souls of the men who had ravished you, black as the feeling of impending doom that crept on your soul, making you unsure about what you were really going through. 

There were strange noises coming from outside of the room where you were tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. The only sense that made you feel secure was your hearing, which appeared to be heightened considering the loss of your other senses. 

A loud crash here and there, a shout in a language you couldn't understand. It sounded as if someone was out there fighting... but who would be fighting? 

Someone to save you? Surely not, you had no family other than your stripper family, but even then you didn't care for them, since they were shallow and usually brushed you off when you attempted to make conversation. 

It was exasperating, but then suddenly the noises stopped and you were dropped once more in complete silence, the only sounds you could hear were your sharp breaths and the occasional rustle of the sheets when you adjusted yourself. 

It was an eerie feeling, but then you heard footsteps, coming up the stairs of the house you were assuming. The door suddenly swung open and in came... 

Who was that? You didn't recognise the footsteps. 

You couldn't see anything which made the fear for your life spike until you heard a smooth and calm voice ring through the silence of the room. 

"Do you need help or do you want to stay?" 

It seemed obvious with the predicament you were in... was he stupid?

But yet, you answered his question, "....help...." You rasped out from under the gag, your throat feeling sore. 

You had no idea what had happened during the past hour but all you knew was that those three men who kidnapped you might be dead, or maybe they escaped under this man's power--- you didn't really care, you were just glad that you could leave. 

The first thing he did was slide the blindfold off of your face and you took in the sight before you. It was a young man with blonde hair, and he was covered in blood--- you couldn't tell if it was his own or from an outside source, he had chains dangling from his hand and the most terrifying thing that you noticed as he stared at you was his eyes. 

They seemed to glow in the darkness of the room, a bright crimson colour. He looked over you, a scowl on his face as he untied your wrists and took the gag out of your mouth. 

You sat up, body shaky and you untied your own ankles while he stood up with a blank expression on his face. He didn't seem the type to show emotion, like he was putting on a cool front in front of you, not wanting you to have a bad impression of him. 

"They're not dead." He said as he looked at your trembling body, the colour of red in his eyes fading and going back to their original grey colour. 

You flinched at those three words, feeling scared that they might come back for you and do even worse things to you for accepting this stranger's help of escaping the spider's grasp. 

"If I'm being honest, I used you to get to them." He didn't have a hint of remorse in his voice, "I was inside the strip club after stalking them, I almost didn't make it in time." 

You felt anger at his words. "So you let me get hurt so you could get to those people," You glared up at him, eyes flashing dangerously, "you're a sick person." 

This guy who you thought was your saviour was just as worse as those guys and you told him that.

Those words made the hue in his eyes brighten once more and he contorted his face angrily. "I'm nothing like that scum." 

"You let them assault me!" You retorted, balling your hands in a fist. 

His gaze softened when he looked at your terrified figure. "They assaulted you, huh? Well don't worry, I'll take good care of you." 


	7. VII| CHAIN USER

𝐏𝐄𝐓  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅChapter 7:ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

**CHAIN USER**

-

-

-

"Are you the chain user they were talking about?" You waved towards the chains hanging from his hand. 

"And what if I am?" 

"They really hate you." You said with a straight face.

He chuckled a little. "No more than I hate them." 

"And why is that?" 

"Hm?" He hummed. 

"Why do you hate them?" 

"Now that's none of your business is it?" 

"I suppose not." You said, intertwining your hands together and resting them in your lap. 

"Well are you just going to keep sitting there or are we going to leave so they can come back?"

He didn't seem the kind of person to be rude as a joke, and everything he said sounded like he was being completely serious about what he was talking about. 

"Oh yea." You said sheepishly, standing up and almost falling over from your legs trembling. 

He looked down at your legs before looking back in your eyes. "Why are you shaking? Are you scared or something?" 

You blinked. "Considering that I was tied up on a bed, why do _you_ think my legs are shaking?" 

He thought for a moment, before realisation hit his face and a small blush formed on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine." You said, brushing past him shakily and stepping out into the room. 

It wasn't that nice of a house, you assumed they stole this house from someone else and killed the owners and you quickly went down the stairs and stepped out of the house with no shoes--- since you had no idea where they were. 

"Ouch!" You hissed in pain, jumping up after stepping on a shard of glass. 

"Where are your shoes?" 

You eyed the glass that was covering the ground. "I don't know." 

He sighed before turning you around abruptly and picking you up bridal style. 

"Oh thank you." You mumbled as he began walking to a black car that was parked in front of the house. 

He opened the car door, holding you with one hand, he was surprisingly strong despite not looking like it, and he placed you gently in the front seat. You put your seatbelt on and he walked to the driver's side of the car and stepped in. 

You leaned your hand back, your entire body catching up with the fatigue you had been feeling and you slowly fell into a deep slumber. 

-

You were jolted awake by him shaking you awake and you almost hit your head on the window as you looked at him in bewilderment. 

"Pft." He sighed with a small smile on his face at your expression, "We're here." 

You looked out of the window. 

"Holy shit!" You exclaimed, looking at the house you were by, you turned around, "You live here?!" 

"Yes, do you not like it?" 

"No, no I literally love it, I've never seen anything like it before, it's beautiful." 

"Where do you live?" He asked. 

You put your fingers together and looked away from him in embarrassment. "Oh just a small apartment." You mumbled and you heard him let out a breathy laugh. 

"That's certainly alright, let's go inside then." 

"R-Really?" 

"Yes, I'm sure you don't want your foot to get infected." 

"Oh yea." You opened the door but somehow in a split second he was by the side of your door and you jumped a little. 

"So not only are you rich, but you're a magician too?" You said, resting your elbow on your knee and placing your fist against the side of your face. 

"I'm just full of surprises." He said, helping you out of the car and holding you like he did before. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, taking him aback a little, but he didn't say anything and just continued up the path to the large house. 


	8. VIII| RICH BITCH

𝐏𝐄𝐓  
𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒚𝒛-𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅChapter 8ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

**RICH BITCH**

-

-

-

"You know I don't even know your name." The both of you said at the same time, in the exact tone. 

You both looked at each other and he cracked a small smile at your bewildered countenance. 

"I should at least know the person who saved me from that situation." You mumbled. 

"It's Kurapika, yours?" 

"Y/n." 

"Nice to meet you Y/n."

"Same to you--- Kurapika." 

He walked up to the entrance and awkwardly knocked on the door, immediately being swarmed by people wearing nice clothes and chattering loudly calling him 'Mr. Kurapika.' 

_Who is this man?_

_What kind of influence does he have over others?_

_He is some kind of gang leader?_

"Please back away and prepare a room for her." He said, looking down at me briefly. 

The people dashed off into different directions like their lives depended on it--- like if they didn't move fast enough they would get in trouble. 

"Sorry for that, they can get annoying sometimes." 

"Who are they?" 

"Servants." 

"Oh, so you're a rich bitch." You said, smirking a little at the facial expression he sent down to you as he walked up a grand staircase that winded several times. 

"I don't think so." 

You stared up at the large chandelier that was sparkling down on the two of you and looked pointily into his grey eyes. 

"I'm just rather fortunate that's all." 

"Yes fortunate, let's leave it at that." You said with a faint hint of sarcasm in your voice. 

He took you down a hallway and into a room--- a very nice room with a large bed and a fireplace that was turned on, leaving a comforting warmth cascading through the room. It was certainly nice. 

"Oh please you have a self portrait of yourself in your room." You laughed, pointing at the picture of him posing rather solemnly, of him holding what looked like a jar of eyes, "Rather creepy self portrait if I do say so myself." 

"This is a judgement free zone." He said in an almost joking way and took you into his bathroom that looked as if it had never been used before. 

The counters were cleaned off with no products on it, not even a hair brush or a tube of toothpaste and it was eerily too clean almost. He sat you down on the counter and you swung your legs a little as he retrieved something out of a medicine cabinet. 

He crouched down and took your foot, cleaning the cut out with alcohol, before using some white bandages to wrap around you foot, covering up the wound. 

When he was done, you flexed your foot and looked at him with heavy eyes. 

"Thank you." You said, giving him a close-eyed smile. 

"You're welcome." He said with a small bit of redness spreading across his cheeks, "Um, are you tired?" 

"A little bit, the car ride kind of gave me a headache." You said, rubbing your right temple with your pointer finger. 

"Your room probably isn't done, but you can stay in here if you would like, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." 

"Oh thank you, I appreciate it." You hopped off the counter, being careful on your foot that still hurt a tad bit when you put pressure on it and limped into the bedroom, falling on the bed and curling up almost instantaneously. 

"Yea well, just make yourself comfortable." 

You hummed sleepily, rubbing your head against the plump pillow under your head and allowed the darkness of sleep to take over you, your breathing slowing down and the warmth of the fire being one of the main causes of your fatigue. 

Kurapika sat in the corner of the room in a chair and looked at the portrait she had pointed out a few moments before, before picking up a book on the side table and flipping through the worn down pages, that looked like if it was manhandled once it would be disintegrated into dust. 

He flickered his eyes over to her sleeping form for just a moment after reading a paragraph that he probably wouldn't be able to summarise if someone asked him to, mind spinning around with too many thoughts and he watched her chest moving up and down with her slow breaths. 

He rested an elbow on the side of the chair and for some reason felt his eyes begin to burn, he blinked and then looked in the reflection of the vase on the side table to see his eyes staring back at him with the beautiful crimson colour it turned to when his emotions were heightened. 

He rubbed his eyes and stared down at the book until he felt them go back to their original colour and looked up one more time at her before standing up and walking quietly out of the room, closing the door softly in an attempt to not wake her up.


End file.
